


Caught up in the moments, lipstick on your face

by be_my_ally (MrsLouisFelton)



Series: So it goes... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Mention or allusion to Spanking), (and a bit of a slut), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Discipline, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Drinking, Established Relationship (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark), Flirting, French Kissing, Getting Together, I haven't worked out what to do with endgame but fic is set after, I will never apologise for my excessively long sentences, M/M, M/M/M, MJ and Peter go clubbing, MJ and Peter platonically kiss, Making Out, Ned is oblivious, Peter is 21, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Steve is the toppiest top, Sub Peter Parker, Tony Stark Lives, Unbeta'd, authority kink, does that make this starker?, dom/sub dynamics, negotiation, no actual play yet, no beta we die like men, peter is a twink, peter parker/steve rogers/tony stark - Freeform, slight power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLouisFelton/pseuds/be_my_ally
Summary: “Parker, is your tingle ever wrong?” He sighs. He’s 21.“Please, for the love of god MJ, Stop. Calling. It. That.” He hears her huffed laugh but doesn’t let her speak a word of defense, he knows she won’t stop and she knows he won’t stop asking.  “Shuri? Do you think I’m insane, or is someone is watching me?”“I think,” She begins delicately which makes Peter nervous. He knows that means she’s more than likely about to say something very bluntly, “that you are being wilfully oblivious if you claim not to notice how Mr Stark has been looking at you since your party.”------Peter thinks Tony Stark's been flirting with him and also thinks Steve might be in on it. He doesn't think it's a particularly funny joke since it's exactly what he wants but doesn't quite know how to go about making that clear. Finally, after a series of events on/after a night out with MJ, everyone's able to be honest about what they're looking for.Note 26/06/2020 - This has received some minor edits, mostly surrounding the final conversation section and other grammatical notes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: So it goes... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Caught up in the moments, lipstick on your face

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note prior to starting:  
> Steve/Tony have an established relationship that was at some point called off and then called back on again, in my headcanon's timeline this is surrounding Civil War which is in no way as dramatic nor is Bucky revealed to have killed Tony's parents.  
> It's set /after/ Endgame but there's no mention of the events. My own headcanon is that they managed to get the gauntlet off the first time and succeeded in destroying the stones.  
> I swap between using Tony and Mr Stark intentionally because that's how I imagine Peter's stream of consciousness to be and I guess it's good to have some /variation/.

It’s never occurred to Peter to be self conscious before, running around New York in an _extremely_ tight spider suit since his teenage years had guaranteed that. However, since being of age and legally allowed to change in the same area as the others, and becoming a full and permanent member of the Avengers, therefore supporting the team far more frequently, he can’t deny that he’s sometimes left to feel a bit insecure about himself in comparison to the others. They were all so _buff_ and _confident_ and he was so, well, not. He’s not so blind to himself to believe that he’s not attractive or muscular but while he can certainly lift as much as Captain America he definitely doesn’t look like him and while he’s filled out a lot since turning 18 and then 21, his body is certainly nothing compared to Thor’s. Although perhaps that’s an unfair comparison since no-one’s body looks likes Thor’s, he’s a literal god.

But he was able to cope before, looking down and getting changed quickly, avoiding eye contact or any kind of lingering contact with anyone’s *cough Steve’s* pectoral muscles (in his undersuit in particular) and while the others often joked and chatted while they got changed they didn’t tend to spare him much attention. Recently though, that’s all changed and every time it feels like he’s being watched by someone, sending his spidersenses tingling, but by the time he spins around or tries to catch whoever it is there’s no one looking.

“This has to be in my head right? Like, I’m being ridiculous?” He’s on the phone to MJ and Shuri, living his best three-way call Lizzie Mcguire fantasy. His feet crossing in the air as he lies on his bed. He’s adamant that despite helping to develop the technology, a holo-call just isn’t the same and both Shuri and MJ are happy to indulge him. Plus, this has the added benefit that they’re unable to see his cheeks flush red as he tells the girls whatever his problems are this week.

“Parker, is your tingle ever wrong?” He sighs. He’s _21_.

“Please, for the love of god MJ, Stop. Calling. It. That.” He hears her huffed laugh but doesn’t let her speak a word of defence, he knows she won’t stop and she knows he won’t stop asking.“Shuri? Do you think I’m insane, or is someone is watching me?”

“I think,” She begins delicately which makes Peter nervous. He knows that means she’s more than likely about to say something very bluntly, “that you are being wilfully oblivious if you claim not to notice how Mr Stark has been looking at you since your party.” The last bit comes in a rush, but he can hear a tone of self-satisfaction in her voice, that she somehow has insider knowledge or at least had been anticipating the question and so was pleased to be able to give her opinion.

“See, I told you.” MJ sounds vindicated and he doesn’t need her on video to picture her current, undoubtedly smug, facial expression.

“No, guys, no. I just don’t think so. He flirts with everyone, it's not… It’s not special… I’m not special like that; not to him, not in _that_ way.” He pauses for a second to think, “And even if he was it’s not like he would cheat on Steve, he wouldn’t even look my way with how good they are at the moment.” He pauses for a second,“And I’m not a homewrecker.” MJ scoffs down the phone,

“Not this time sure, but what about the las-“ Shuri cuts her off, saying very diplomatically,

“Maybe the Captain too?” Peter laughs, she can’t be serious.

“Ugh Peter, of course this would happen to you, I can’t find anyone that I can stand for more than 5 minutes but of course _you_ would get not one but _two_ of the _Avengers_ fawning over you. One being your fucking childhood crush. Babe, if you have the chance with both of them, with _either_ of them, please for the love of all that is gay and holy in this world then flirt back. Fuck them, please. At least. If you think one of them is watching you when you’re all gross after fighting some sort of alien thing then imagine if you were actually putting in some effort.”

Shuri interjects again before MJ can go on for too long, “And besides, is this not what you wanted? You’ve told us of your fantasies before?” Peter sighs again. They’re both right. Perhaps he should listen to MJ’s advice and flirt back a little, see what kind of reaction he gets. And Shuri wasn’t wrong that this particular conversation has happened more than once before and he may have also once or twice (or thirty times) brought up his _slight_ crush on the current reigning _People’s Choice Hottest Couple_. What’s a little embarrassment between coworkers and cohabitors if he’s completely misreading the signs? He winces at the thought, a little embarrassment is always a lot when it's him. But, a tiny part of him thinks, he could potentially end up fulfilling all his fantasies, from adolescence to now, everything he’d always considered so beyond reality that it was the kind of thing he imagined to send himself to sleep, stories woven together late into the night. Well, maybe not _all_ his fantasies. He’s about to respond when a message pops up on his wall alerting him to the fact that there has been a sighting of some Chitauri/Ultron hybrid weapons to the east of the state and that the others who were needed were starting to mobilise.

“Sorry guys, Avengers are needed.”

“Stay safe, kick ass!” MJ signs off, Shuri quickly responding with a “Ditto!” before Peter hangs up. He’s once again thankful for the technological advancements, and Mr Stark’s improvements, that means he doesn’t have to wriggle into the spider suit anymore. He can just run (or swing) up to the landing pad with the waiting quinjet as he is and then when he’s there activate the nanobots. The suit then appears as if by magic, stretching across his chest and flowing down his whole body.

He arrives up there in under a minute and, immediately after his entrance, the door closes and the jet takes flight. Clearly he had been the last of the small cohort necessary for this type of mission to arrive. He looked around, not expecting to see many of them there. This was the kind of alert that occurred once a month, if not more frequently, and frankly, none of them can understand how there’s even any more parts of Chitauri or Ultron to be found to be weaponised.

Natasha and Tony were in the pilot seats, although it appeared that neither was actually controlling the aircraft. Wherever Tony was Steve was never far behind in these kinds of situation, despite it not really being the type of situation that requires two such heavy hitters, and sure enough, him and Sam were in the main area of the quinjet finishing suiting up themselves. The journey was only estimated to take between 10 and 15 minutes so none of them were bothering to chat much. They all knew the plan for this kind of weapon extraction and, while Steve would take the time to make sure they all knew the brief before they left the jet, it was clear they didn’t expect the mission to be difficult.

Peter takes a deep breath and completely forgets his newfound confidence/plan and instead focusses on just getting ready as quickly as possible. He’s pulling his socks off (which could technically remain on but for some unknown reason, more than anything else under the suit, they create an uncomfortable bulge in his calf that he finds hard to forget about), the suit half-engaged when he hears a comment behind him;

“You may have America’s ass but that is all New York, baby.” He whirls around and finally catches Tony staring at him. He blinks once, twice, and a third time, and yep, he was definitely aiming that comment at his back. At his… ass? His, kind of bubble butt? Decent enough for his shape and stature but not something he would expect _Tony Stark_ to comment on in that tone.

It feels like ice flows through his veins. That comment, more than anything else, knocked all thoughts of seduction from his mind. Clearly Tony had been flirting at him (he can hardly say with him since he’s never had the chance to reciprocate) more since his birthday but now Peter comes to the realisation that it was all a joke to Tony. _And_ , a vicious thought penetrates his mind, something that he and Steve were probably _joking and laughing about together_. How had he been so caught up in his own _pathetic_ crush that he couldn’t understand a fucking joke anymore. Waves of embarrassment flow over him. He’s very glad that the mask was engaged before the comment was made. Although that did, unfortunately, have the side effect that KAREN had been listening/watching the whole time and now felt the need to prompt him;

“Peter, your heart rate has just spiked, you’re not subtle.” He takes another breath, about to make a cutting response to both Tony and KAREN when Steve calls to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay team, here’s the plan..”

“I think you’ve missed your chance now.” And she was right. Never mind Steve’s interruption, in the time it had taken for his thoughts to process he would’ve been too late anyway.He shakes his head, physically forcing the thoughts from his head and turns his mind to the mission at hand, determined not to let this put him off his game.

The mission was a quick success and over within a few hours. The band of criminals hadn’t managed to acquire much weaponry at all and they certainly hadn’t understood how best to use it. Therefore, most of the time for the team was spent sifting through their hideaway to make sure that they were picking up everything that needed to be sent to safe storage or destroyed.

As they were loading back onto the jet Steve clapped him on the back and, gripping his shoulder, congratulated him on an exemplary performance. Peter was quiet on the way back but did take the chance to get Natasha’s opinion on the new landing move he’d attempted. Then, after arriving back to the tower, Tony grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him away from the group walking into the building.

“Uh, hi Mr Stark.” He’s blushing already. _Jesus what is with him at the moment_ , he feels like he’s permanently painted red. Tony’s hand is hot on his back where it had released his shirt but remained on the place where he’d just gripped.

“You know, you really should be proud of what a fine man you’ve turned into.” He looked Peter up and down as if to signify that he didn’t just mean morally, and then dropped his arm and went off whistling lightly towards the door, leaving Peter staring behind him.

Making the decision there and then to avoid all the common areas, but especially any with Tony in for the night. He decides it’s probably best to try and forget all about this. He’s going to order pizza and hole up in his room for a little bit while he tries to work through his thoughts.

He lets another second or two to pass, ensuring Tony was already through the door and gone, before wandering into the building and heading straight to his room. He texts Ned on the way, “miss u. holo lego? 2nite?” He’s thankful to reach his door without bumping into anyone on the route down.

**————————————**

Surprisingly his night went much the same as usual. Ned and him finished putting together a perfect replica of the Avengers tower and stayed up far too late chatting and having fun. He missed Ned so much while he was away at college. They didn’t get to talk as much as him and MJ did for whatever reason, mainly that Ned, while incredibly smart in his own right, did have to put in a bit more effort and study time than she did, so it was even rarer they got to talk as a three. He climbed into bed happily and settled onto his soft sheets.

However, when he tried to go to sleep he found that he couldn’t, his mind going back to Tony’s heated looks from the past few weeks. He had to fight the urge to touch himself thinking of Steve’s praise and the way he looked in uniform or the grip of Steve’s hands on the shield as his fingers tightened almost imperceptibly, his long, thick fingers on Tony’s shoulder, on Tony’s back. The feel of Tony’s hands on Peter’s back, the feel of warmth of his large, strong, finger span. He just could not allow himself to touch himself thinking of them from the get-go. Sure he’s occasionally (frequently) pictured them mid jerking off but if he started off with those kinds of images he’s not sure he’d ever be able to look Tony or Steve in the eye again.

Upon waking, after the fitful night, he was furious and stressed. He just didn’t understand how or why the pair were messing with him so much. Were his reactions really that amusing? He sighed, despite his unwillingness to be in the same room as _either_ of them currently he knew that he had said that he’d be in the lab today. Besides, he was really interested to see if his current webfluid experiment had worked as well as he had hoped. He stood, dressed in a pair of black running shorts and a loose MIT t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen to grab a protein bar, eating it on his way to the lab.

He’s a little nervous before he opens the door, after the comments the day before he’s even more self-conscious of his body around Tony and while he didn’t think anything of it when he got changed, hell this is the kind of thing he’s worn a thousand times around the tower, he was now slightly nervous about the sheer amount of skin he was displaying from his, fairly short, shorts. _Oh well_. He’s not gonna take it anymore, he’s gonna say that he’s not comfortable with it and he doesn’t like it the next time Tony says anything. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

As expected Tony is at his desk in the middle of the room, spinning in a circle in his chair encompassed within an almost complete sphere of holographic screens. He looks up when Peter enters but Peter doesn’t look at him instead striding straight to his side of the lab, and starting to pull the clear dishes towards him.

“Heya Kid, not even a hi today?” Tony’s tone is jovially flirtatious, but his words were not. Peter’s so embarrassed he ever even entertained the idea that the man might be seriously interested in him. More sure than ever Peter looks up before snapping back;

“Hello.” Tony looks at him with a slightly bemused look on his face, probably at his decidedly frosty tone which only served to rile Peter up more. He smirks while flipping a screwdriver, winking once at Peter before turning back to his screens humming under his breath.

Peter looks down at the dishes and vials of webfluid again while letting out a little huff. So now not only is Tony making a constant running joke at his expense but he’s also finding it amusing when Peter’s upset? He knew Tony was flirtatious and often took things too far but he didn’t think he was mean enough to twist Peter’s hero-worship into fodder for an inside joke between him and Steve and he especially didn’t think that Steve would agree to being involved in something like this. Sam maybe. Clint definitely. Bucky 100%. But Steve? No way. _Maybe they have a bet_?

He sighs, again, and turns back to his experiment hoping that perhaps a few hours of quiet science will relax him again.

Unsurprisingly, he has no such luck. Less than 20 minutes later Tony is swanning over to Peter’s desk and pointing contemptuously at one of the current test strips,

“FRIDAY could’ve run this simulation in five minutes, tops, rather than you slaving away over it for two and a half days. Didn’t you want to focus more on the boot design after the other week?”

The other week that Tony mentioned immediately bought a flash of mortifying red to Peter’s cheeks at the memory. His boot grips had failed and he’d ended up sliding down the side of a building a good 20 metres or so before he was able to regain stability and catch himself with a swing to the other wall, the others had referred to him as Bambi for the rest of fight. At the reminder of his humiliation coupled with a snarky comment about his experiment Peter could feel the rising frustration and before he knew it he was snapping back,

“Didn’t you want to focus more on yourself and your own suit and stick to your side of the lab? I can see now why Dr Banner took himself to space to escape you.” _Stop now Peter_ , a voice in his head warns as he looks at Tony’s rising eyebrows. And god didn’t that just annoy him even more, that he should stop himself from saying whatever he wanted to just because of his own _daddy issues_ that meant he couldn’t help himself being so desperate to please everyone but Mr Stark in particular. That Mr Stark was almost definitely aware of that fact angered him even more. “I’m surprised your boyfriend hasn’t buried himself back under 100 feet of ice yet.”

When he finished he was shocked at himself, he had _never_ spoken to Mr Stark like that, a couple of times maybe in reconstructions of arguments or discussions in his shower yes, but to his _face_? Never.He knew that anything to do with Bruce’s temporary disappearance a while back, and anything to do with Steve was off-limits (even if joking) with Tony. No-one said anything about either of the two, not even Clint. Tony’s eyes flashed as Peter dramatically stood up, clearly intent on storming out, violently pushing the chair back. But as he turned around he locked eyes with Steve, stood in the doorway of the lab, lips pressed together into a thin line and brows furrowed. His face relaxed somewhat though when he saw the look of surprise and panic on Peter’s face.

“Why don’t I split you two up for a little bit before one of you ends up saying something you’ll regret even more?”

“Please, be my guest babe. Be my guest.” Steve nods, and Peter looked between the two even more alarmed, but also fairly relieved that he wasn’t going to have another chance to argue. A ball of anxiety had started to tighten since he finished speaking just at the sheer idea that Tony might be mad at him. However unfair he felt the older man was being currently, he didn’t think he could take that.

“Come on then,” Steve looks directly at Peter and beckons him forward “I’ve got some paperwork to do so you can come with me to my study and give me a hand with something else.” Peter frowns;

“You know, I really don’t need a babysitter anymore.” Steve just looks at him, before turning to stride down the hall ignoring that Peter had said anything at all. Tony looks at him far more softly and gives him a slight nudge,

“Go on. You can come back down if you feel better later.” Peter’s about to comment that it wasn’t him that had the issue before, and he felt fine now, and most importantly he’s not a _child,_ but he’s not given the chance before Tony is turning back to his own desk and settling behind the floating screens once again. He lets out a small huff of annoyance and follows the route Steve had just taken down the hallway to his own little office at the end of the hallway. He’s annoyed sure, but he’s not about to openly defy _Captain America_ with that look on his face.

If Peter wasn’t in such a mood he probably would have thought, as he does every time he walks past Steve’s study that it was sweet that Tony had converted the large storage space into a neat enclosed space for Steve with full biometric and voice security, just so that he could work from home and not in the SHIELD or SI offices, and still be close to Tony without encroaching on each others space.

**————————————**

Peter pulled the polish towards himself and his crossed legs on the floor once more, tipping some more onto the sponge and rag he was using to polish the shield. All the time thinking about what a pointless exercise that is, sure it can get it kinda shiny but 10 minutes into any kind of altercation and it will be all grubby again, just wipe the damn thing off and put it away.Besides, it’s not him that needs to think about his words. Tony should be in here even more than he should be. Who did Steve think he was? Sit there and calm down? Think about what happened? He wouldn’t make anyone else do this, this is just because Peter brought him up. He’s sure of it.

Slowly though, as time went on, the tension in his shoulders started to relax and his frustration ebbed away with the repetitive motions.

Maybe Steve was right, Tony, maybe, wasn’t trying to be hurtful. And, _to be fair,_ Peter thought, _probably reminding him that it was okay for him to use FRIDAY to do those kinds of experiments and run the simulations,_ he didn’t have to wait for Tony to suggest it. _And also_ , he guessed, _probably attempting to make sure that the boot fiasco didn’t happen again_ for Peter’s own safety and sanity. The more he thought about it, while the repetition soothed the last remnants of tension in his muscles and the soft classical music that Steve had put on eased his mind, the more he realised that Tony probably wasn’t messing with him at all. He probably was a little out of line with his comments. He sighed.

“I hope you’re thinking about what you’re gonna say to apologise.” Peter looked up from his position leaning against the wall to the side desk to Steve, who hadn’t even looked at him, sat behind his imposingly large wooden desk, incongruous with the small-ish surroundings, writing out some sort of mission report.

“Yes Sir.” He responded after a beat, really there was no other way to respond to Steve when he uses that tone. “I’m sorry too, for bringing you into it as well.” Steve looks at him, hard for a second, and then winks,

“You should hear what Tony says to me, and I don’t manage to get him sitting there quietly after either.” He smiled at him and then looked back to his report and a second later was busy scribbling something down.

Peter’s mind began to wander now that his conscience and had been eased somewhat. He looked down at the now half-shiny shield and started to become aware of the slight burn of arousal. He’d been too anxious before to really think about it but Steve sitting behind that desk, with that look, with those words, hit quite a few of his buttons. He looked at the polish in his hands, was this, was Steve _disciplining_ him? Was this Steve’s ‘think about your actions or else?’ He’s not ashamed, well okay he’s a little ashamed, to admit that he knew enough about his own kink to know that this was high on his list. Steve’s stern comment asking him to his study replayed in his mind overlapping with the order to sit down and polish to keep his hands and mind busy and reflect on his behaviour.

_No._ He thought; _Get a grip Parker. It’s not always about your freaking obvious authority kink. Captain America isn’t about to_ ** _spank_** _you for crying out loud._

It was a very flustered and confused Spiderman that left Steve’s study that day and after apologising to Mr Stark; “Kid it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He tried to push it all out of his mind.

**————————————**

Two evenings later it was Saturday night and Peter officially had the night off (barring any world-ending threats) and he fully intended on making the most of it.

He was just finishing brushing on a tiny bit of mascara when a text came through from MJ letting him know that she’d been let in by FRIDAY and was waiting for him. He took one last look at the mirror and gave his hair a quick tousle, finger combing some light hold gel to help his curls stay formed. He was dressed simply, a white tee, black skinny jeans, and a bomber, his curls mostly loose; there was never any point him attempting to style it when he went out dancing, his hands running through it too often and sweat making it hard for any style to hold. He didn’t wear much makeup and he didn’t wear it often, usually only if he’s intending on finding someone to take home and that wasn’t his intent tonight so he’s left his ‘take me home’ kohl eyeliner off and instead stuck with just a little bit of glitter on his eyes and a dab of lipgloss.

He nodded at himself before pushing his starkphone into his pocket and heading out.

“Hey dork-face ready to go?” Peter feels his face pull into a grin as he looks at MJ who, as always looks fab in some sort of shimmery mini dress, although slightly flushed, suggesting her having already had a glass or two of something while getting ready. “Can I borrow your lipgloss? I’m out of my glossier. I know you have the good stuff, I’m not saying I’m a whore for Dior but…” He throws her the tube,

“We’re all whores for Dior.” He winks exaggeratedly at her, playfully amping up the camp, watching her quickly smear some gloss on top of her dark red lips.

She’s giggles almost a bit too much in response and he suddenly takes the chance to look around the room. He’s not closeted around the team and they’re all pretty familiar with him but he’s not normally quite so… flamboyant around them.

His eyes fall onto the couch where he can see, of course, Tony, because who else would be there to witness this. He’s slyly grinning at the discovery and Peter can see he’s about to open his mouth and comment so he claps his hands together,

“C’mon! Time to go!” He’s blushing, but pointedly ignores both his own embarrassment and Mr Stark, pulling MJ’s hand and dragging her out the door. He’s not _rude_ though, so just as the door is about to swing shut he shouts back “Bye, Tony!”.

“You _likeee_ him,” She sings as he drags her down through the ground floor lobby, “He likes you back, he was looking at you.” Peter stops, just before the glass doors out onto the street. A small smile growing on his face;

“Do you think?” She nods laughing at his expression, “Okay, new rule for tonight, we don’t mention him again? I don’t think I can cope if I’m drinking I really don’t.”

“Deal.” They leave the tower together, arms interlinked and MJ hums a little as they head towards the club they had already agreed upon. “Although, you know you can barely get buzzed so I doubt I’ll manage to get you so shit-faced that you’re professing your love for your _mentor_.” She puts air quotations around the word mentor as if he couldn’t hear the implication already.

“Well, actually…” He stops suddenly and opens his bomber jacket, “I may have liberated this from Thor, at the last post-battle party.” MJ looked at him suspiciously for a second. “Well, okay I took it, waved it at him and he winked back so really he gave it to me.” She laughs, interlocking their arms once more, and continues striding down the sidewalk.

“I hope you’ve watered that down though! I remember the last time.” He giggles back with her, wincing slightly,

“No need to bring that up again, c’mon hurry up, I thought we were meant to be having fun! I’ll buy!” They wave at the doorman holding back the queue and head into the throbbing bass of the club, immediately heading straight to the bar, MJ doesn’t protest and waits for Peter to hand over his card to start a tab, he is after all on the government (and Mr Stark’s) pay roll now. Her internship at a non-profit doesn’t exactly compete with that.

A few hours later, they’re in the middle of the dance floor and Peter’s twirling MJ around. Both were drunk enough to not care at all about the looks they were getting from other people. Peter’s bomber jacket was now tied around his waist and his shirt was sticking slightly from the sweat of dancing and the heat of the room, which brought no few stares from the surrounding audience; his face alight with happiness, rosy-cheeked. MJ was similarly stared at, her long legs in the draping glittery mini skirt and her chest and shoulders shimmering with flecks of gold from her favourite bottle of body glitter. A few people had approached them but after MJ had slammed a man to the floor for grabbing her waist unasked it seemed that people had generally got the message not to bother them.

They giggled together, singing along to the songs, spinning around and around before MJ finally had to give up, tripping into Peter’s arms, giggling even more before kissing him soundly, a hint of her red lipstick and gloss remaining on his lips. It’s not something they think much about because it happens so often, normally when slightly tipsy. Ned, when he could make it out too, often joked that it was inevitable that he would be the third wheel prompting Peter to kiss him too which he would then jokingly struggle out of.

They leave not long after that, hand in hand heading back to Stark tower laughing about their good night the whole way back. They reach the elevator and Peter leaned against the rail, for once a little tired.

“Dance more with me. I’m not ready for bed!” Peter laughs and agrees readily to MJ’s determined statement,

“K, get FRIDAY to put on my playlist, it’s so good, you’ll love it MJ, you’ll _love it_ , I’ve updated it since last time! I’m just gonna grab some water, K?” He pushes her into his room on the way past and heads for the kitchen. He doesn’t have his own apartment in the tower like all the other Avengers since he wasn’t eighteen when the room was first set up for him, so his room is on Tony Stark’s floor; although on the other side of the kitchen and living room set up to Tony’s own personal rooms. Something he was increasingly thankful after the second time he caught delivery men bringing in a new bed within the first week that Steve and Tony started sleeping together (again). He’s pretty sure Tony gave in and designed and manufactured one himself since then, thankfully, but he’s not sure any level of sound-proofing would totally mask the sounds of that. He stumbles into the kitchen, not bothering to turn the light on as he goes to grab a bag of chips and a few water bottles. He opens one there and then, downing half the bottle in one go and takes a breath.

“What is that.” It’s Tony, pointing at Peter’s face.

Peter blinks and sees in the dark that Tony and Steve were both sat at the counter, an empty plate sat between them. He blinks again, were they… _naked_? He forced himself to focus a bit more and sees Tony stand up and round the counter, he pouts a little at the sight of his jeans, completely unaware he was broadcasting his thoughts on his face. Tony reaches up a hand to touch his chin,

“How the hell are you this drunk? Have you taken something?” He’s looking directly into his eyes, Peter can’t help but stare back, God Mr Stark has such pretty eyes, they’re so _deep_. Peter stumbles forward slightly shaking his head,

“No…No Sir, No. I wouldn’t.” Tony looks at his face further and his face darkens as his eyes trail down.

“What have you had then?” He frowns, “And, what. Is. That?” He pokes at the skin around Peter’s mouth with every word and then shows him his reddened finger. “You didn’t look like this earlier.”

“Thor! Thor gave me mead last time! I had the mead,” Then in a stage whisper, “and some tequila… maybe a tiny bit of Bacardi?” He holds up his fingers open an inch or so apart to demonstrate his point. He’s leaning forward, pressing his face further into Tony’s hand, swaying enough to one side that Tony puts a hand out to catch him, pressing his hand onto Peter’s waist, curling his fingers around to firmly hold him into place.

“Peeee-ter! Pee-ter PARKER are you coming? I’m waiting for you to _dance_.” MJ enters the room and immediately stops, her eyes widen at the scene in front of her, Peter stood in the middle of the kitchen with an armful of chips and bottles of water, his face cradled by a topless Tony Stark while Steve Rogers looks on, _also_ topless. Her eyes flash with mirth, she giggles and goes to say something but before she can Peter’s regained his senses and is pushing her out the room,

“Let’s dance then!” He slams the bedroom door behind them and chucking the chips and bottles on the bed he grabs MJ and forces her to dance with him again. She’s quickly distracted and allows him to pull her this way and that way her arms flailing as she laughs and sings along.

It’s not long before they’re both collapsing into a pile on Peter’s bed, MJ getting up a couple seconds later, clearly sobering up enough to feel a need to climb into her pyjamas and he follows suit, chucking her a makeup wipe after yanking his own jeans off and his sleep shorts on.

“Spoon me.” MJ demands after clambering under the blankets. Peter obliges, making happy snuffling noises into her shoulder as they both fall asleep.

————————————

“Ooo-www….why Peter why.” MJ hides her face into the pillow, Peter laughs at her reaction to FRIDAY automatically opening the curtains at 9am as usual. She checks her phone, “Nope not happening, not this early. I’m gonna need at least another two hours of sleep and then waffles and then one of those magical Wakandan hangover pills please and thank you.” Peter laughs again,

“How about I find one of those now and then order in waffles _and_ those vegan burrito things you like?” MJ groans again but Peter takes her hand wave as an affirmative and slides out of bed to head to his little basket of medications in his ensuite.

“I can’t find any, but I know Tony will have some, I’ll grab us some coffee and see if he’s around.” MJ completely ignores him except to pull the blankets even further over her head as he leaves.

The wonders of Thor's mead and his metabolism meant he never had to worry about a hangover. But, it didn’t prevent the effects while he was drinking including, occasionally, a difficult time remembering the entirety of the night and he can’t help but think, as he wanders down the hallway, that he’s forgetting something.

_Oh god_ , he thinks, _I didn’t like, confess my love last night right, no. I’d remember that. Yeah, I’d remember that._

There’s no-one in there when he first walks in and he immediately heads for the coffee machine,setting it up to run for the two coffees for himself and MJ. He perches on an island stool while letting his eyes skim across the kitchen. They land on a plate sitting on the island, two forks resting against the edge. He blinks as it all comes flooding back to him. Tony had… not been happy. Peter sighs at the memory of his face, one eyebrow lifted and his sharp tone, questioning if he’d taken anything (Peter allowed himself a moment of indignation at the sheer idea that he would do something like that) and, Peter touched his hand to his lips, had he seriously been asking about the… lipstick? He realised then that he’d been staring at the plate for long enough for both coffees to be done and as he goes to pick them up he hears a door opening from the other hallway. Nope, that’s not about to happen. As quickly as he can without spilling anything he grabs both mugs and rushes out the room and down the hallway back to his room.

“Ugh… door banging… is that necessary?” MJ sits up though at the smell of the coffee drifting from Peter’s hands, “Gimme.” He obliges, passing one over to her and sits down at the end of his bed, leaning against the wall and tucking his feet under the covers.

“Um… so. I may have just remembered something that happened last night… while I was getting the water? And like, I really, really, like really, don’t know what to think?” MJ looks at him over her hands cradling the mug, an eyebrow quirking in interest (and doesn’t Peter wish he wasn’t apparently the only person on earth without the ability to do that). She inclines her head, taking another sip,

“Do we need to get Ned on speaker?” Peter winces and shakes his had. Don’t get him wrong he loves Ned and he wishes that he was able to come home from college the same week as MJ so they could’ve gone out and hung out all three of them again this past week, and Ned was always supportive of Peter and Peter’s choices of partner but sometimes his incredulity at Peter’s exploits and life in general wasn’t always the most helpful.

“Video him later?” He can tell MJ’s not sure, “Let me explain first and then if you think we need his advice too we’ll ring him then?” She nods in agreement, “Ok so….”

**————————————**

After waffles, delivered straight to his bedroom door, and a _long_ discussion with both MJ and Ned (who MJ insisted on calling about 20 minutes later) the conclusion they all come to is that Mr Stark, _Tony Stark_ is 100,000% interested in Peter Parker. And, that Steve is either involved or at least, aware. Iron Man and Captain America, interested in _him_. MJ had rolled her eyes at Peter’s retelling of the lab incident,

“Jesus Christ Peter could he (or you) be any more fucking obvious?” and even though Peter knows a lot of the implications will have gone over Ned’s head, Ned still agrees with that statement. Ned’s never fully been able to wrap his head around the idea of your knees buckling because you want to kneel for someone so fucking bad being hot. But, because Peter’s quite vocal about his desires and his fantasies and pretty much describing exactly that to him at sleepovers since they were fifteen, Ned does understand somewhat what Peter is into. Both of them end up arguing that Peter should go for it at the next opportunity.

So he says bye to MJ, (a slightly tearful farewell on his part but that’s a secret he’d take to the grave) and sends her off back to her parents to pack up to head back to college. He spends a little while longer in his room, trying to build up the courage to face either of them. Eventually though, hunger wins out. They’d eaten their weight in waffles but that was hours ago and he thinks if Steve’s making dinner then he can put up with whatever awkward conversation he has to have because God that man can roast a chicken. Either way though, he thinks as he heads towards the kitchen, he could really do with a snack.

He takes a few deep breaths before pushing open the door, he feels like that’s his life at the moment, blushing embarrassment and deep breaths. MJ’s voice swirls in his head that all of them are responsible for taking the first step, that the ball is in his court as much as it is in theirs. And sure he believes her, and hates her for putting it into terms like ‘responsibility’ when he knows she knows how much weight it carries for him, but there’s still the chance that he’s heavily mistaking this situation and he doesn’t know if he has it in him to make the first move, truthfully. 

He takes in the room from the doorway, before hesitantly stepping forward. Tony’s sat on the longer of the two couches, blue screen hovering in front of him with some sort of detailed plans. Steve’s humming along to something on the radio in the kitchen and ooh that’s a lot of butter, Peter’s eyes fall onto the counter and yep that's a _gigantic_ chicken. It’s a miracle, God bless Erksine, that Steve manages to look good even in an apron.

He can see the moment the pair realise he’s there, Steve glances at him before shoving the chicken in the oven and quickly but carefully washing his hands, he dries them on a dishtowel, coming around to lean on the island counter. Peter twists his hands, stood awkwardly in the space between the island and the living area watching Steve and waiting for someone to say something. Tony coughs pointedly, clearly fake, and Peter’s head whirls around to look at him. In the time he had been watching Steve, Tony had closed down his screen and had circled around the couch to stand a few paces behind Peter

Peter’s tummy was in knots, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. The pair were looking at him so intently that it makes him feel like he’s in some sort of trouble. He was going to pass out if this went on for much longer.

“So buttercup, who’s the girl?” Peter’s mind came to a screeching halt because whatever he was expecting it wasn’t that.

“The...girl, Mr Stark?” Peter’s so confused, they’d all met MJ before.

“Kid, I’ve been telling you for the past 3 years, you don’t have to call me that.” He walks around so he’s stood next to Steve and folds his arms. “The lipstick. Who’s was it? Random?”

“When? Last night? I was out with MJ, she came back here, you know MJ. I thought you liked MJ.” Tony blinks, once, twice.

“Oh..” and for the first time he sounds unsure, “Oh, um Peter we wouldn’t, I wouldn’t have, sorry, I thought... I didn’t realise you were an item.” Steve looks mortified,

“Gosh, Peter you must think… we’re so sorry.” Peter feels a sudden rush of power at finally, for once, having the upper hand on the situation. He _understands_ and from what he can now make out its clear they have been messing with him, flirting with him and teasing him. Testing the waters. He laughs, light at realising his fears had been unfounded and he _can_ have everything he wanted. Both Steve and Tony look confused for a second and he can’t leave them waiting any longer so he blurts it all out;

“Oh my god, me and MJ? No, no no. No, it’s _platonic_ , she’s, we’re not, just when she’s tipsy she gets handsy and I don’t mind she’s fun and nice to kiss and she’s my _best_ friend but it’s just a bit of fun. I’m not, like, into her, and she’s definitely not into me. And besides Tony, Steve, I’m like really, really gay. Like, really gay.”

“Oh.” Tony’s silent except for that and Steve is starting to look less red.

“But, um, why do you both care so much?” Peter can feel the grin on his face, can see it mirrored on Steve’s face, can see the dawning understanding there. He winks at Peter before nudging a still silent Tony, who jerks back to life.

_Ha,_ Peter thinks, _It’s your turn to stutter through an explanation_. Of course, he forgot exactly who he was talking about.

It was like someone had flipped a switch. Tony’s whole body language changed instantly and he takes a second to stare, directly into Peter’s eyes before letting his eyes sweep up and down. Peter feels like he’s been burnt by the intensity of it all.

“Well, Peter Parker, we were hoping you’d start picking up on some of the hints?” The atmosphere of the room changed dramatically and Peter can _hear_ his sharp intake of breath as Tony stalks towards him, stopping only a foot away. Peter nods,

“I wasn’t sure.” Tony doesn’t respond, instead pressing forward even further, curling an arm around Peter’s waist, his palm pressing into his back. Peter feels like he can’t breathe, the look on Tony’s face burning into his memory, the smell of him overpowering anything else in the room; his cologne that just smells _expensive_ , the hint of coffee and something woody that Peter’s almost positive has actually come from Steve.

“And now, now, you’re sure?” That’s Steve, Peter hadn’t realised he’d come away from the island counter, now stood slightly further away from him than Tony, but still close enough that they were all within arms reach of one another. Peter looks at him.

“I’m pretty positive.” Tony pushes his other hand up to Peter’s face, cupping almost his entire cheek.

“And you want this? Tell me you want this?” Peter tips his head up.

“God, Tony, I want this.” Tony crashes his lips onto Peter’s, and for a first kiss between the two there’s nothing sweet or chaste about it. Tony’s hand on his back moves up his body, sweeping up to his neck holding him firmly in place and using it to move him where he wants him. Tony’s tongue is mapping Peter’s mouth and Peter isn’t even bothering to fight for dominance, he knows he won’t win, knows he doesn’t want to win, just letting Tony where he wants, pushing his lips back to chase him whenever he moves. He knows he shouldn’t, that it's not what people do but he can’t help himself as Tony pulls back, nibbling his bottom lip, and opens his eyes. He immediately wishes he didn’t.

The expression on Tony’s face, his own eyes closed, makes him moan into the other’s mouth. He can just about see Steve from the corner of his eye, stood to the side of them and the fact that he’s there, just watching, makes this unbelievable to him. He pulls back for a second taking a couple of shallow breaths, leaning his head against Tony’s, not letting him go anywhere. He lets his eyes fall closed again and just _presses_ against Tony, forcing him to widen his stance to maintain balance, Tony’s thigh slips between Peter’s legs and Peter winds his arms around Tony’s neck pulling him back into the filthy kiss. Finally, long enough that Peter has begun to roll his hips against Tony’s body and Tony’s signature stubble is beginning to burn his chin, Tony pushes him away.

“Kid.” Tony wipes his mouth and looks disbelieving at Peter. Peter knows he should look abashed but he can’t feel anything but pride at being the one to make Tony Stark breathless and look like _that_. He hears a heavy breathing next to them and turns his head to look at Steve through his lashes. Tony takes a further step back and Steve steps into his place.

“Me too?” Peter’s nodding his head so fast, he must look ridiculous, but he doesn’t even care. Before he can articulate a proper thought Steve is drawing him in, hand on his neck and back. If he didn’t already expect that Steve was as aggressive as Tony (again, two bed frames in the first week) then he would have been taken aback by Steve’s enthusiasm.

It’s not as filthy as with Tony, Steve taking his time to encourage Peter’s own exploration and slowly deepening the kiss. If Peter hadn’t just made out with _Tony Stark_ then he would’ve had no doubt that this was the best kiss of his life. He just feels, thoroughly taken care of and devoured. Steve is so subtle that it takes Peter a moment to realise that his hand was now circling his ass cheeks, he presses out, letting him now its more than okay with Peter if he wants to cop a feel. Steve does more than that, pulling back a second and then surging forward, grabbing a handful of Peter’s cheeks and squeezing roughly, before lowering his other arm to be around Peter’s waist. Peter’s not sure how any of this can get any better, and then he’s suddenly, shockingly, being slammed into Steve’s body as he’s lifted. Steve’s hands hooking around his thighs and pulling him fully up. Peter responds very enthusiastically, his hands tangled in Steve’s hair,

“Oh my god, yes, yes. God Steve, how did you know?” He’s breathless and getting the words out is difficult as Steve attempts to recapture his mouth every time he opens it. He’s rocking against _Captain America_ ’s abs and honestly as embarrassing as it is, if Steve’s hands don’t stop pulling at his ass he’s going to come. Just from kissing like it’s his first-ever make out session. Steve stumbles back and Peter’s being placed, gently, onto the cold marble of the counter. Steve pulls away, but Peter’s legs stay hooked around his hips. Steve laughs and pushes his legs down, chuckling as he steps away. Peter leans back on his elbows getting to watch as Tony grabs Steve, pulling him into a brief but filthy kiss. The couple turns to look back at him, and he can’t help himself from thrusting up into the air slightly. God, the pair of them. Steve opens his mouth and it takes Peter a second to focus on the words and not just how wet his lips are;

“- need to talk, because we want this. We want you and not for one night, Peter, we want you as long as you’ll have us,” Steve would have continued on but Tony interjects,

“Forever, Peter. We want you forever. You’ll be mine. Ours.” Steve nods and Peter can’t help it when his mouth hangs open. He didn’t think they were going to just fuck him once and leave him but he didn’t expect _this_ , whatever this is. A relationship? A timer goes off, breaking his shocked silence, and Steve swears almost under his breath and goes to pull out the chicken from the oven.

Peter gathers himself together slightly in order to respond, “I..I would like that. I’d like that a lot.” Tony’s answering grin is like the sun.

“The thing is though, Peter, we have some,” Steve pauses,“preferences, and that’s not to say that we don’t occasionally want to switch things up but we think,”

Tony interjects, “And your internet history suggests.” Oh god, Peter thinks, he never bothered to clear his history; if Tony or FRIDAY were interested it wouldn’t have made the slightest difference, but knowing that he had it seen it all makes him question if his complete lack of attempt to hide his favourite search terms was him subconsciously flirting or wanting to be caught, or something equally embarrassing.

“that you would be quite comfortable with the dynamic we’re looking for. That’s not to say that we don’t want you, if you’d prefer not or we’ve misjudged the situation, then no hard feelings at all.” Peter looks to the side from where he’s leaning to Steve who,Jesus Christ, is having a conversation about kink so nonchalantly that he’s _basting the fucking chicken_ as they’re talking. Peter has to take a deep, shaky, breath because that’s hotter than it ought to be.

“What Steve’s trying to say, in a roundabout way, is we,” and Tony gestures to himself and Steve, “want to dom you. Basically.” What. is. his. life.

“I would be completely on board with this idea.” Tony lets out a breath of relief and Steve throws him a smile as he goes to put the chicken back in the oven. He comes back around to stand in front of Peter, intertwining his hand with Tony’s. 

“So, the thing is, is if we’re doing this, and of course we would still have safety…parameters in place, but if we’re doing this then for me this is a…full time thing.” And while there are pauses in his speech, Peter can see that Steve is wholly and completely comfortable with what he’s saying, he’s pausing for _Peter_ because he’s apparently so unashamed of his own preferences. And Jesus, that’s hot. Steve continues, “I wouldn’t want to actually change your behaviour or you or anything like that, but I am definitely more _domestically_ inclined, I suppose you could say, than Tony is.” Peter was not expecting that, not from Mr Freedom, Captain America himself. Although, he supposes, it does fit in with his idea of the kind of environment that Steve would’ve grown up in.

“I’m not so… some things for me are a 24/7 kind of deal, but its more, playful and less _discipline_ for me.” Tony inclines his head, “Most of the time.” He smirks, “That's not to say it wouldn’t or couldn’t be that way but in the past it hasn’t. But who knows, I’d like to keep the option open; I never know the dynamic until I’ve taken it for a test ride.” He shrugs his shoulders, “If that makes sense to you babe?” Despite the insecurity in his tone, Tony’s looking very sure of himself, but Steve does now look slightly nervous, as though while he’s clearly comfortable with himself, he’s uncertain that Peter will be.

Peter grins back, “Don’t look like that, Steve. I would-, this is my dream come true, this is _everything_ I like,” He’s earnest, his hair falling into his eyes as he pushes himself off his elbows to sit straight up. He feels so free and relieved which makes him confident enough to actually ask questions in response. “It’s not just about sex for you is it?” He directs his question to Steve who shakes his head ruefully. “Shit, this is just all too perfect. I, I mean, it’s always sexual to a point? And I haven’t…I’m not _experienced_ in this the way I imagine you both are so I don’t know for sure, but Steve, you making me polish your shield, gave me fantasy material for _days_.” Steve laughed,

“I thought you were annoyed with me when you left.”

“Annoyed? I was so turned on, but I was so confused because I thought you were both purposefully playing with me. I thought you were messing with me, I thought you’d been messing with me for weeks.”

“Wait, was that why you were so bitchy?” Tony can barely hold back his laughter,

“Bitchy!” Peter screeched, “Bitchy! I was annoyed!” Tony laughed fully at that and it wasn’t long before all three of them were chuckling at the situation.

“Ok, so, in future, we’ll make sure we’re all saying what we want. No games.” Steve isn’t joking anymore and Peter’s nodding and he can see that clearly this tone of voice is working on Tony too as he’s nodding in agreement as well. Tony turns to Peter,

“I am sorry, I was just trying to make you feel like it would be your choice and that you knew it was an option, I didn’t even consider you would feel like you weren’t in on the joke.”

“Well. I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.” Peter leans back onto his elbows on the counter, stretching his torso out. Tony looks at Steve, who glances at the oven,

“Well, we do have a spare half an hour before dinner’s cooked.” Tony grins, with all his teeth, delighted at the turn of events.

“Oh, baby boy, you’re ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I have a series of one shots all planned out for this series and I can't wait to get into them and develop the story further! I'm basically using these plot bunnies as a way to develop and improve my writing which has been something I've wanted to do for a long time. 
> 
> I really wanted to get this posted and would've quite happily spent another week or so editing but will probably do another read through some point this week and if I find any glaring typos or whatever will edit again.
> 
> Any comments are much appreciated (please be nice though)!!
> 
> Edit: 26/06/2020; so that week where I was going to read through and finish any edits lasted about 4 months but I guess that's how it is sometimes. I am finally very pleased with how this has turned out.


End file.
